Jay the psychopath
by TheTomBoy-0ttsel
Summary: A human hybrid with mimicking DNA. With that little bit Time-Lord, little bit Dalek, and little bit human; she can do much more than you'll think. Sometimes things don't goes as plan and someone needs to keep her in check, the Doctor can help with that...After all he is a doctor! -DOCTORxOC may be included, story develops as it goes. This is a project thought as it goes! Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Though the day was perfect, something seemed off. The sky had been clear for many days, so that wasn't the problem. It was just something was off, but what could it be? She hadn't been certain that the day was supposed to be off. Just thinking about that feeling of being watched freaked her out. It was like someone was following her, or something...?

She shook her head. Only four days out of the hospital and she was feeling fine. Though she just walked right out of it not knowing who she is, what she looks like, or where she lives. She knew what state it was, but she didn't know the street or city. Perhaps this was New York's cruddy streets?

She didn't know what year it was, you can't blame a girl for not knowing because she was was in a coma...

She walked down the streets of New York, avoiding the alleys for many reasons, mostly of fears of muggers and escaped prisoners. She heard the pity batter of her bare feet hitting the road. No cars passing by was really good right now. The sounds echoed very loudly, too loudly. It sounded like ANOTHER pair of feet stepping like they've been covering their's with hers.

She twisted her head around, still walking. No one was there. She let go a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled in relief and turned back around. Her bare foot went in front of her and before she could even hit the street's wet floor, there, just barely, was a noise...

There was shuffling not behind her, but in front of her. She looked around to the left and than to the right. The hospital gown blowing slightly and brushing against her legs. She spun around 360 degrees completely.

Nothing still, she set her hands on her faces and rubbed it. The crust still in her eyes from that long nap. What had happened to cause her to be in a coma?

She dragged her eyes down and two still figures held a bag in front of her, than they pushed the bag over her head and down her body. She yelped in fear and screamed as well, it didn't work, no one heard her. The bag swung around with her in it.

There was noises, something that sounded like pigs? What could look like a pig and a man? What could make pig noises? There were squeals and oinks from what she heard, she KNEW humans don't sound like that at all. They spoke English. Not like animals.

Who made this happened?

Who did this?

_Who_ would save her?


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke in a strange place. She sat up but than was jerked down, quickly. A pain shoot in her arms and torso. Her head looked around the place and at her body, strange? She was strap to a table. There were wires and tubes going down and, oh... The tubes were going in her arms and, oh... her heart. One going directly though her rib cage and pumping a blue liquid. It hurt barely, but she could still feel it coming coming into her system.

She moved her hands around and felt the tube stinging her blood stream. What was this strange stuff and who did this? Hooking up all these wires and tubes to her, she look around, oh, she wasn't the only dressed in these things. How many people were there? There was differently more than fifty here.

She twisted her body, feeling the strings growing more painful by the second. She twisted more and more until she got a better look at the place around her. The place was, huge! She wasn't even close to the ground. She froze in fear, this was way to much, way, way to much. What was happening?

Her eyes were following the ground's trash and pipes. They all hooked up to a... What is that? And, and, what are those!? They look like metal trash cans. She heard the voice, well, er, noises coming from them.

"ONE PRISONER ESCAPED, SCAN FOR THE HUMAN!" One yelled loudly.

"SCAN FOR THE HUMAN!" Another one yelled repeating the other the said.

"What the?" She said to herself, coming out much louder than she expected.

"NOISE DETECTED ABOVE. POSSIBLE HUMAN?" The Trash can yelled loudly, they turned around and fidgeted.

The metal trash can started to fly up. She jumped inside her skin and went down into the metal bed she was on, what was happening? She shut her eyes and held her breath. The metal trash can floated though the many other people, coming to her. The thing stopped near her. The sounds of the things that made it float came louder, and louder. The rawr scared her even more.

It floated past her and went back down to the floor. "INSTALL THE DRUG A-1-4 TO THE HUMANS!" The things screamed loudly. A-1-4? What is that? It's a drug that does, what exactly? The trash can went near a big machine, it was way to far down to know what it was doing, and it was a bit dark as well.

A loud hum came down from it and than one loud noise came from it. One of the wires in her arms shook violently. A liquid entered the tube and began to creep closer to her. She struggled as it crept closer and closer. It was too late, it entered her flesh and into her blood.

The darkness entered around her and it felt, sleepy?

What was happening to all these people here?

No, she won't give up, not now, not yet. She jerked her arm around feeling the pain and the sleep catching on to her. Three tubes got lose. She jerked her other arm too, four wires cut loose. But this wasn't the one that caused sleepiness. It was too much for her.

Perhaps a nap wouldn't hurt right now would it?


	3. Chapter 3

How long has she been out? She had no idea, it was like one blink, but that wasn't it. There were wires hanging around her, and the straps that kept her down wasn't there anymore. The area was much more darker, almost pitch black, but no. That was impossible. There was no way she could see in the dark. There were no lights, but a low shine through the ceiling lit half of the room in it's light, but it was a very faint light. She didn't know how, but she could see just a little bit better.

There were no one around, none of the people that were in the metal beds were here anymore. What had happened to them all, and why was she the only one here? Than there it was, a very low voice, no, not a voice. It was a noise, maybe? She didn't hear it, it was as if it was the voice in her head. No, it was impossible, she's just imagining these things.

She pulled her strength to help her out of the bed, odd, it felt like it was burning just a little. The bed swung a little from her body movements, she had to be more careful, she was high above the ground and if she fails, _BLAM_, a flat human pancake. She knew she didn't want to do that at all, nor have her guts all over the place than some person come and bleach the floor to rid of the blood stains.

She looked around for anything to help her get down from the huge height and on to the floor. Her eyes scanned the area around her for anything. A loose chain hung above the bed and gentle swung back and forth. She smiled in relief. A way down, good, it was easier than expected.

She balanced her weight on the bed and stood up slowly. She looked around and licked her lips. She started to swing the bed with her feet and held on to the support chains that held it up above the ground. The bed got a bit closer with each swing. She grinned widely and than let go of the support chain. She jumped to the chain that hanged by it self. She smiled and sighed out happily as she scooted down slowly.

Than there was a screech of a loud metal, she looked up to she chain breaking down, she was too heavy for it. An audio-sound gulp came from her throat. The chain broke suddenly and she drop. She screamed loudly, feeling her heartbeat growing each second, but that wasn't it. _WE'RE GONNA DIE!_ That same sound came to her head, than there were screams in her head. They weren't her?!

Light yellow spheres circled around her and the world around her was turning black, no, yellow? She started to fall in a room. She screamed loudly as her throat would let her. She fell to the floor and hit something soft, no, it was someone!

She breathed loudly and looked at the person below her. This was a man in his 30's with brown messy hair and stubble of hairs on his face. His eyes wide with shock. What was happening. She jumped off of him quickly and stumbled away. The man looked at her very confused, she looked back with the same emotion.

"_WHAT_?!" They both screamed at the same time. They're eye grew wider. "_WHAT_?!" They both said again, at the same time. She and the man stood up at the same time. "_WHAT_?!"

She grabbed her hair in stress and bit her lip. The man turned from confusion to rage. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" The man yelled at her, his voice showing the only confusion from him, he also had his accent that was british.

"HOW DID I GET IN HERE? HOW DID YOU GET ME IN HERE?" She yelled back at him, in the same confusion.

"_Oi/Hey_! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" They both said at the same time, only one word off. "STOP DOING THAT." They both did it again. "NO! YOU STOP DOING THAT!" They did the same thing. They both turned to rage and turned around pressing their faces in their hands.

"Doctor! What's happening?" Some girl with black hair scared her because she didn't notice her until now.

"I think this thing is coping my moves, trying to mimic a person to learn or something worse. What ever that is, it's bad, Martha Jones." The Doctor looked at Martha than back to her. He walked closer to her and she did the same thing as him, who was this person? She wasn't coping him, he was coping her every movement.

"I am not a thing, I am a person." She said and growled just a little. "Look, I don't know what just happened, but I'm not the one to blame. I was in the hospital four days ago, than I was taken by some pig-things, THAN I woke in a place with people and there were screaming trash cans doing something, now I wake up with everyone gone and I magically come into your, magic thing and I get copied by some guy in two suits!" She pointed at him, with a little sneer.

He tried to keep a calm face, but than he started laughing like she was joking, the two girls stared at him. "Sorry, but the screaming trash cans thing got me. Now that was funny." He laughed with a smile.

"I am not joking." She said with a blush

"I know your not, but the question is, who are you?"

"Uh," she said, "Joel? No, Katty, No, Angel?" She looked at him. "I am not sure who I am." She shrugged, still not having her memory kick in yet.

"What?" He looked at her with surprise.

He turned around to a board and touch the edge. Than he hit many buttons on the, thing? He picked up something and grabbed her hand, she pricked her finger a drop of blood came out, he collected with a wooden stick. He rushed to the other side, and the center of the room had a huge tube, she stared at it. The girl named Martha followed him. He hit more buttons. He suddenly stopped and looked at screen. Than there were sparks and fire coming out from the thing.

"What?!" He said with surprise. He looked at her and back to the screen, back to her, to the screen, to her, screen, than stopped at the floor. "How are you even able to remain like that?"

"What is it, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"She's one of the Daleks-humans." The man starred confused at her.

"But, she's not actin' like a robot."

"What's a Dalek?" She asked.

"A Screaming Trash Can." He said the same thing.

_What's going on? _She heard a voice. "Who said that?" She looked around.

"I did." The man waved.

_No I did, where am I? _"Where are you?"

"Still right here."

"Not you! Where are you?" _I__ don't know, I'm seeing what your seeing._ "How?" _I don't know what's happening!_ "Me too! But you can't see what I see!" She screamed slightly and looked around from a trick or something.

"That person can." The man spoke.

"What?" She questioned.

"Come look." He waved his hand to her as a gesture for her to get closer. She raised an eyebrow and inched closer, but she moved slowly. The man pointed at the screen and words came out, no, name. Joesph B., Gavin K., Darwin I.? "Your not just you, you seemed to have a lot of people in your little head." He pointed at her head.

"But who am I?" She pointed at herself.

"I can't know for sure, to many people ar in your head to know for sure." He shrugged

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor." He said with a smile, he just adored doing this.

She stared at him with confusion. "Doctor what?"

"What?" The man said, arching a brow, that's new.

"Doctor what?" She asked again.

He stared at her with a strange glance. "Just... Just the Doctor."

"Who names themselves just the Doctor?" She shook her head and glanced at him strangely.

"Well I do." The Doctor pointed at himself.

"Kinda stupid." She shrugged.

"Oi!" The Doctor grew a bit angry and had a tint of red across him face under the hairs on his face. "It's not stupid!" The Doctor frowned slightly at her, she shrugged back a bit again. "I like the name, and I get to named myself." He crossed his arms and looked at her more strangely than like before when he did.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what I am getting out of this, is that I'm related to you like 10%?" She asked looking at the Doctor, he nodded and smiled. "I am also related to a Screaming Trash Can called a Dalek, and I have millions of people's personalities in my head that are starting to develop?" She asked once more while biting her lip. The Doctor nodded with a smile still, it was as if he had his face frozen in joy, no, maybe confusion? Perhaps...

"Doctor, if she's one of them, why didn't she..." Martha began but looked at the girl. "Uh," she began, "yeah..."

"Good question, Martha Jones." The Doctor raised his finger, than he pointed it at the girl. "What makes"-he pointed closer-"you so different from the rest?" He questioned and got up off to his feet because he was leaning on the bars, he circled around her slowly. "What did you do that made you live and the others obey the Daleks? Well, kinda." He tapped his chin.

"Wait, I was supposed to obey those things?" She asked. She breathed out with a sweat dripping down from her forehead, she wiped it, great, a terror-sweat. She grumbled a little from that close death. Just because Martha didn't say it, doesn't mean she can't know what she had meant to the Doctor.

"Yes, you were, we already know you survived, but how? The Daleks should have killed everyone when they did, but you somehow mange to survive this, how?" He asked looking at her, he inched closer to her setting his hand on his chin. "The Daleks killed everyone but you, how?" The Doctor asked her again.

"Well I did wake up for a minute or two and shook some of the tubes and wires off of my arms. They were injecting something into all of us, but I have no idea at all." She shrugged slightly to the Doctor. She looked at the floor and her feet too. "They were injecting us with A-1-4 or something."

"A-1-4? That's a sleeping drug, but it's supposed to only work for Daleks, but that doesn't even make them pass out, it just stalled them and slowed them down, it was made during the Time War." He started to walk around the room. Man, this man just likes to use all his energy. Speaking of energy, she had a sudden urge to start running a mile... "A-1-4 doesn't work for human, it might now even work for half Daleks, but why did they use it for you?"

"I did make a noise by accident, they must have thought it would work for us." She added to give him a bit more detail. 

"No, they know it doesn't cause sleep." He finally stopped walking around and stopped right next to Martha. "Do you have any ideas?" The Doctor asked her.

"They were probably adding something in it?" Martha asked, waving her hand in the air to show she was guessing.

"Nah, I think that the drug had something in it and they were using different chemicals to make a chemical reaction with the A-1-4 substance." She shrugged, while they Doctor looked at her with surprise. He blinked and did a quick frown and slid a pair of glasses on. She bit her lips in fear, perhaps she was wrong?

"That could be it, actually..." The Doctor looked at her a bit surprised. "That's actually very impressive. You know your chemicals don't you, little girl?"

"I'm a little girl?" She asked raising her right eyebrow into an arch. He nodded and so did Martha. "Can I have a mirror? I don't know what I look like to be honest." She blushed just ever so little, but just enough to be seen by the Doctor and only him. Martha handed her a little make-up mirror. She inspected her face, wow? Her face looked about 15 or 16 and she had short hair the colour of a very light brown, her face was covered in dirt and grim. She looked like she was pulled out of a dumpster and she kinda was. Her eyes were a dark grey eyes with the edges a green rim. Wow, she was an awkward looking person.

"Your not an awkward looking person." The Doctor was doing something like reading her mind. She looked at him oddly, what just happened? He smiled and chuckled slightly. "What just happened is, since your just a little bit Time-Lord, I get to read your mind cause you have a little telepathic power there." The Doctor pointed to her head. She looked at him and squinted her eyes at him. _Can you hear me?_ He looked back with a squint. _Yes I can, my fellow friend. _He whispered to her in her mind.

"Okay, that's odd!" She put her hands up like she was being arrested. She also gave Martha her stuff back. "Can you get this out of me or something?" She asked and looked at him. He shyly looked away. She looked at him. "Doctor? You can fix this right? Please?" She asked.

"Something like this never happens ever, I don't think I can." The Doctor said sadly. But than he perked up with a smile. "But I could use the judgement of a thousand people, do you...wish...to...travel-with-me?" The Doctor spat out quickly, but he kept his creepy yet cute smile on his face.

"Travel?" She raised a brow.

"We time-travel to planets and here." He smiled as so did Martha with him.

"Like in time in space?"

"YUP." He poppeed the 'P' very loudly with his lips.

"Doctor, I don't think I can." She bit her lips.

"Great I should show you-wait-what?" The Doctor frowned at her.

"Doctor, I don't wanna get hurt at all. I am afraid I might die. I mean I still too young for this." She said saddened. She stood up and walked near the Doctor. "Hey, maybe in a few years when I can actually figure out who I am and who these people are too, will that be okay?" She smiled at him.

"In a few years?" The Doctor asked. "I can easily just let you live your life and in mine, I'll have you gone for five minutes." The Doctor smiled yet again.

"Doctor, I would love that." She smiled and grinned. "How about in seven years, seven is a lucky number." She smiled.

"Okay, I should take you back to New York." He grinned. "Your going to be amazed with my ship." He winked.

"I already am." She gave two thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

He landed it in New York in a second flat and pushed her out the door. "I'll see you in a few seconds!"

"I'll see you in a few years, and to you to Martha!" She smiled and waved.

"Watch the machine as we go!" Martha said. "Your gonna love this!" She smiled at her with teeth and all

Than she shut the door and she got a good look at the ship. Oh dear God. That was tiny on the outside. She stared at it as the lights on it started flashing. Than it started to fade a little, than a little more, than it vanished. Oh dear God, what? She shook her head and turn around, such an odd Doctor and his sidekick.


	5. Chapter 5

No, this shouldn't be happening to her. This was impossible, but the Doctor should be here, maybe. He's been gone too long, so long maybe he forgot. He should of been here by now, he was supposed to be gone for five minutes in his time. It had been longer than seven years. So much longer that it should be impossible, what happened?

Did the Doctor lie to her? Why would he had lie to her? He looked like he was truthful, his tone was honest. He shouldn't have left her, this was terror. The pain she went through, there should be no pain to anyone like this. Not even her enemies. The voices in her head were louder too, that made it more terrible.

At least she can give herself a name now, 38% of people in her mind had a 'J' for the first letter of her name. The others had 'D', 'O', or 'P' for their first names. She decided to call herself Jay. She didn't know her first name or her last so that's what she had to go by. The people in her head all talked at once and it sometimes got to her.

The pain she got was much worse. Blows in the stomach and slaps to the face were nothing, even though she got them. The Government found out about her, Jay didn't age like a human should. Jay would age one year for every ten years pasted on earth. She should have hid in the shadows until the Doctor came back, if he came back...

Oh who cares anymore? The Doctor probably forgot about Jay and just left her to die. Jay just have to face the facts, she was going to live the rest of her days in a cell, chained to the walls like she was now, like some freak. Maybe she was a freak? Jay frowned and let her strength in her legs fade away.

It didn't matter, the chains on her wrist held her up anyway. The pain was starting to numb. When was the last time she had walked a yard? An inch even? Jay didn't know. The muscles she had were un-used. The people who experimented on her were always strapping her down to the table or chaining her to the wall. She hardly ever stand.

She looked down to her feet, they were bare and glass shards popped through her flesh. It grew around it and the people never bothered to remove it. Just give her an inch and she'll walk a mile. Give her something, anything. She closed her eyes and the tears started to flow, when was the last time she cried too? It seemed too long.

Than there was that noise. The sound of that, what was it again? She looked up, there, there it was, an inch. The lights flashed on it's roof and the sound became louder, and louder like a rawr. That same stupid police box, she smiled. It appeared fully and it made the noise that hit the ground.

The Doctor popped out, with a smile, God she missed that smile. The Doctor walked out looking around the place, he didn't notice her yet. Martha as well came out with a feared look, she couldn't she, only the Doctor and Jay could. It was much to dark. Jay looked up at the Doctor, still his good old self.

"Martha, do you see the girl?" The Doctor asked with a smile. "The TARDIS should have locked on to her and we should be in a couple of yards from the girl." The Doctor looked at Martha, who had her hands out in front of her like a blind kid in the dark. The Doctor turned to face her, back to Jay.

"Doctor, I can't even see at all." Martha voice was soft and a little bit scared.

Jay struggled to speak, she hadn't talk since the eighth year. She looked at the too trying to call out, but only whispers of air came gushing out. She gulped slowly and tried again. "D-Docto-r." Jay's voice came out just a little bit too hollow. The Doctor whipped around and faced her. "D-Doctor..." Jay tried again, with a tiny smile on her lips. "It'ss me-e."

"Oh Rassilon!" The Doctor stared in shock. "What happened to you! We were only gone for seven years like you requested!" The Doctor stared at Jay's shaggy appearance.

"Liar..." Jay growled slightly at him.

"Oi! I'm not lying to you!" The Doctor stepped back one foot but than leaned in closer to her to get a better look.

"You were gone much longer, Doctor..." Jay's voice came louder than before. She stood up using her strength she had to stand. "You lied! Why did you lie, Doctor?" She felt the hot tears starting to roll down. She started to come at him, but the chains held her arms back, she was only inches away. "Doctor, it had been 70 years!" She cried trying to get closer. "70 years of experiments, why did you lie?" She started to feel the strength fade, and she slid back to her place, against the wall.

"You look 21 or even 22!" The Doctor pointed at her.

"I age different, I was strapped to the table and been pricked with needles because of it..." Jay whimpered slightly, biting her lip. She felt no more energy in her body. "I believed in you, and just as I was losing hope, you come?" She mustered out to say. She began to cough violently again, the blood from her lungs started to drip out of her mouth slowly, and the blood shined on her lips going down in one single straight line. The grey eyes were wide open, looking at him, they became bloodshot and followed his twitching movements.

The Doctor stayed silent as a mouse, if anything a dead one. "I can hear the voices in your head..." He said looking at her, no emotion. "They've grown louder haven't they?" He asked while Martha seemed to taken a step to his side and stayed there just looking in the darkness around her.

"They have, and more have shown themselves." Jay looked down to the floor, just like the Doctor, no expression on her face too. The room grew quiet, no sound but the breathing were noticeable... Jay finally looked up to face the Doctor and the Doctor did the same. "Their going to be here in a few seconds, Doctor. I would give you the hint to leave or they'll take you and put you in a cell like me..." She looked at him.

"I can't leave you here like this." The Doctor pointed at her.

"Doctor, they are coming." Jay looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Hurry and leave, I don't want you to get the same treatment as I..." She frowned. The Doctor frown back to her than turned serious. He walked close to her and grabbed the chain on her wrists. "Doctor, what are you doing, you need to leave, right now."

"Not without you, I can't leave you to die." The Doctor said aggressively.

"Doctor, the chains are unbreakable." Jay looked at the Doctor, wondering why.

"But they are unlockable." He said as he pulled out something with a lit on it. He pointed it to the metal and a low hum came out from it. "Don't worry, it's a sonic screw-driver." The Doctor said a little happy and cheered. The chain-cuffs clicked and fell off her hands. The redness around her wrist exposed how long she was in them. "Come on now, hurry!" He did the other one and pulled one of her arms over his shoulder. She limped and used some of her strength to hold her weight up, which was only 90 pounds. "Martha! Into the TARDIS!" He commanded and everyone went in.


	6. Chapter 6

Although she had been in it before, it was much more, weirder than she had remembered like the last time. The Doctor set Jay on top of the chair in the room and she felt her wrists hurt in pain. It was terrible, nothing should be this bad, ever. Martha stood next to her and looked at her wrists, it just glowed with the lack of blood flowing through it.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked looking at her wrist and grabbing it, good thing it was numb or it would have hurt to move it. Jay stared uncomfortably at Martha. "It's okay, I'm a doctor." Jay looked confused at Martha than to the Doctor. "Don't worry, he just named himself the Doctor. I actually got a medical degree in it." She smiled, showing beautiful white teeth. Jay smiled back while the Doctor turned back to face Martha.

"Oi! I am a Doctor!" He yelled with a little rage in his voice. Martha laughed while Jay didn't know what to do. She laughed awkwardly with an awkward smile with looking at them, awkwardly. God, she was awkward no matter what. "Still thinking you awkward aren't you?" The Doctor smiled at her. Oh, she had forgot that he could-"Mind read?" The Doctor interrupted her thought. "Your still part Time-Lord." He pointed at her with his hand.

"Yeah, that's why I was thrown into that place..." Jay looked down, no expression on her face. "Doctor, why did you skip 70 years instead of 7 years?" She asked and looked at him with an arched brow. He looked away for a while but Martha smirked at him a little bit. "Why are you smirking, Martha?" Jay got curious because of it.

"Oh the Doctor gets the time wrong sometime, we can't expect anything that's going to happen." She put her hands in the air and spread a little smile across her lips.

"I also messed up on another time with one of my other, friends." He kinda stuttered at friend. "When I brought her back everyone thought I kidnapped her and worse." He began to fall deeper into a sad state than he originally was. He sighed and turned to the middle of the room. He pretended like the conversation never happened and turned into a wide grin tone. "I should probably explain what goes on in the TARDIS, shouldn't I? Well this here-"

"Doctor, I had 70 years to think of things, I don't need any introduction." Jay put her hands up to stop him. The Doctor turned to her a little confused. "Honestly, Doctor. I just wanna do what we all were doing before I said no." She smiled and looked at Martha and the Doctor as well. He clapped his hands together, loudly.

"To an adventure?" The Doctor leaned against the dashboard(?). Martha and Jay smiled and nodded his heads. "Sorry, nope, no can do." He shook his head with his eyes closed. Both of the girls looked at him. "You need to heal, we can't just suddenly jump into adventure because you wanted to. Look at your wrist; they're damaged badly and I don't think your capable of going out when you've been chained in there for so long." He looked at her and kneed down beside her.

"What? That can be easily fix, but when I was in there, I couldn't use it." She smiled and said a bit happy. Jay put her hands in front of her and than yellow spheres circled around it. "It always feels kinda funny when I do this..." She smiled a bit more brighter. The yellow died down and than she looked at the Doctor who seemed to be shocked and in awe. "Doctor?"

"You can't do that..." He shook his head. "You have to regenerate for that to even do so..." The Doctor trailed off and shaking his head. "Only Time-Lords can do that, but your only 10% of one. It shouldn't work not even for a second are you allowed to have the regeneration energy..." The Doctor looked a bit fearful, staring at her wrists.

Jay looked around and bit her lip. "Doctor?" She looked at him when he snapped out of staring at her healed wrist. Jay sighed shallowly and a bit nervously. "I couldn't do it until 15 years ago, that's when they started to inject more dangerous stuff." Jay looked away a bit more in fear than the Doctor. "That's not even the worst of it, Doctor." She looked at the floor.

"What is it than?" He asked standing up off the floor. She stayed more silent, she twisted her head away from Martha and the Doctor. She still was not talking after a huge period of time. She looked to the floor. He leaned in closer to her. "What did they do to you?" The Doctor asked, no, demanded to know.

Jay shuffled in her seat, than she looked back up the Doctor. "They..." She stuttered and trailed off. The Doctor seemed to get more angry. "They-injected-more-things-than-you'll-expected-and-now-I-can-copy-DNA-of-any-living-thing." She said all of it in one breath so fast it was like the Doctor said it.

"What!?" The Doctor almost yelled too loudly.

"How is that possible?" Martha asked the Doctor and Jay.

Jay shuffled more in her chair than before, filled with nervousness. She gulped and blushed. "Do-do you want me to show you?" Jay asked a little uneasy. The Doctor looked at her and as well as Martha. They nodded at the same time. "O-Okay..." She sighed shakily. She stood up and sighed for a second time.

She put her hands out and stretched them out and put them into a fist. The yellow spheres came out again and it went into a ring almost looked like a halo and went up her hands and it turned into, something different... Her hands were all covered in scales. They look like lizards scales and her fingertips were sharper. The yellow spheres came back and it turned back to the human hands she had. The Doctor and Martha stared in shock.

"Please don't freak out..." Jay begged to them. "It's just something I could do now, I just couldn't do while in the cell..." Jay bit her bottom lip.


	7. Chapter 7

"Doctor, can we visit my parents?" Martha asked while she peeked into the medical room; the Doctor wanted to investigate more on Jay's "magical abilities" as Martha said. The Doctor looked at Jay's wrists and doing everything that a normal doctor would have done at normal check-up. The Doctor looked up at Martha and took his glasses off. He arched his left eyebrow. "Oh please, Doctor?" She begged him.

"Martha, we have all the time in the world. Why visit them right now?" The Doctor asked. Martha crossed her arms. "Fine, but one more quick trip. I wanna show you." The Doctor winked with that little joy/flirt he always has. Martha blushed but turned around so no one would have saw her face, but the smell of hormones went around, filling the room.

"So can we leave now?" Martha asked still face away from the Doctor.

"Yeah... Pretty much we can, I'm not sure how the biology works on Jay, but the TARDIS should figure it out soon enough. I just have to enter a certain code and get a sample of DNA from Jay." The Doctor gleamed with a little bit of joy. Jay stared at him. He looked back, still happy. "What? I can read your mind, I know your name!" He smiled at her.

"Doctor, you can't just read my mind all the time." Jay looked a bit more angry because of him.

"Of course I can!" The Doctor smiled even more brighter. "Time-Lords can always talk to each-other! When you'll understand how to read my thoughts and the TARDIS' commutations waves than you can talk to us whenever you want! It's really nice to hear the other person's thoughts when you want. You can get a straight right away answer..." The Doctor continued to talk faster and faster until Jay and Martha couldn't understand a word he was saying anymore.

"Doctor!" Jay yelled to stop him. He looked at her with a little curious expression. She sighed deeply. "Doctor, I kinda want to have my own privacy, ya' know?" Jay looked at him, to she if he would understand anything. The Doctor stood without a look or movement on his face for a while. "Doctor?" She went a bit pale.

He snapped out of it. "Yeah, I supposed I got carried away... I just got to excited than I started doing it and thought it was okay..." He trailed off with a low tone. "I just got to happy and thought you would have loved it too." He went into a far away glance a little more, kinda with a depressed look on his face too. He snapped himself out of it. "Sorry," he muttered out a little.

"Doctor, it's okay if you do sometimes; but I don't want it all the time. You can send thoughts into my head." She tapped her forehead, twice. The Doctor seemed to be still a little upset, but he was hiding it so well. Jay sadden at his emotions. What can she do with this lonely Time-Lord? What happened to his family and even his friends?

"Thanks, I suppose that is better than nothing." He turned his lips into a smile. Jay smiled back, still a little concerned that he was upset still. "Okay, I've got the time where you guys wanna go!" He started to run to the main room of this place. Martha and Jay followed behind. "Your going to be surprised at this!" The Doctor said, flipping all the switches and pressing the buttons he needed.

The TARDIS began to shake and make the noise as it always does. After thirty seconds of it, the TARDIS finally landed. The Doctor stepped out first and than Martha and lastly Jay. "Now forget the sailing parts, the seven seas, and even Black Beard even." The Doctor said kinda calm. The view was... What? It was too hard to explain, almost like a pirate's ship. "This, Martha Jones and Jay, is Balcazar... Scrounge of the galaxy. King of Trigon of the 40th century. The greatest despot that ever, ever lived..." The Doctor finished off, showing a person with blue skin, bandages on his face and a tube of green liquid over his mouth, must be Balcazar.

"This is just... just fantastic!" Martha gleamed in joy as she looked around; but Jay wasn't looking at the ship, more like the planet right in front of her, earth.

"Yeah of course." The Doctor said looking to the right. "Now the thing about Balcazar-"The Doctor started.

"Scourge of the galaxy!" A metal bird repeated.

"Yeah, but the most amazing thing about him is, he forged this ship himself!" He smiled a bit at Martha and Jay.

"He hadn't!" Jay crossed her arms and disagreed.

"But he had! Go on, ask him yourself! Tell them, Balcazar!" The Doctor pointed at the man.

"I tended to by hand over countless decades, burnished into the greatest warship in history."

"But not that long ago but blew all of earth's defense force from sky..." The Doctor looked a bit more upset and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "He really shouldn't have done that..."

"And now I'm going to develop earth in a flied of plasma fire, super heat the core until it's heat goes to the surface." Balcazar said cruelly and deeply like a true evil person would have done.

"So than all carbon-based life will be compress into making-"

"Diamonds!" Martha said a bit to eagerly, like she wanted the earth to be made out of it.

"Precisely." The Doctor looked at her with a smile. "Very well done. Yes, every living being will turn into diamonds." He crossed his arms at the man with blue skin.

"And the plan starts in seconds..." Balcazar said, if he could grin, it would be wicked.

"Now that is a plan, indeed!" The Doctor and Jay said at the same time, now that was getting old. The man raised his hook between the faces of Jay and the Doctor. "Now isn't that just the greatest plan you ever heard in your life?" The Doctor said while ignoring the hook and looking at the two girls in the room. "Indeed it is, Doctor." Jay nodded.

"Incredible, but we're going to stop him, yeah?" Martha looked at him with a side glance.

"Yes, by giving him, this." The Doctor raised a, golden spoon? What? "That outta stir things up." He whisper to the girls. Balcazar tapped the spoon and it broke and fell to the floor. "Ohh, shouldn't have done that..." He Doctor shook his head at Balcazar with a smirk that was funny looking.

"And he shouldn't have broken your spoon because?" Martha asked him slyly.

"Now that just wasn't any old spoon, that spoon was past through the greatest chiefs of planet earth. Fanny, Delilah, Madam Surhla. That spoon was an antic! And now is extincted handling of a planet which specialized in Coca-Cola." The Doctor pointed at the spoon, which had started to make an odd noise.

"Fungus?" Jay questioned.

"Yes, but not any old fungus." The Doctor pointed out. "No, a new special hydroxide fungus..." He looked at her lowering his voice. "It's been in treatment for these last two thousand years." He pointed to the spoon again. "Which is why, Balcazar, scourge of the galaxy."

"Decades of things are rusting away." Martha smiled. The metal around the spoon were rusting away, as Martha said, things were falling about. Balcazar looked down below him and the rust reached him, he fell through the rust and yelled. Martha looked around. "That's not ordinary rust."

"Nah, I gave it a bit of zing." He started to back up. "A little va-vavoo." The Doctor added.

"Va-vavoo!" The bird repeated.

Martha and the Doctor started going to the TARDIS. "Doctor, you just can't leave him, not to the rust." Jay pointed at the bird in a bird cage. He sighed and pointed his sonic screw-driver to the cage and it flew open. The bird jump out. Everyone backed into the TARDIS and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_**2 weeks later...**_

"Doctor!" Jay screamed at the Doctor, whom was fixing the TARDIS. The Doctor sat up, but hit his head against a metal bar, it was loud enough to be heard by Martha in her room when she was sleeping. "Oh crud, sorry!" Jay flinched like she was the one got hit. "Are you okay, Doctor?" She asked a little shyly.

"Yeah, I am okay..." The Doctor trailed off, starting to rub his head, which was growing a little red by the second. He sat up again, but missed the pole this time. Jay walked down to the bottom, walking a little faster than normal. She sat down near the Doctor, but he shook his head. "No, seriously, I am fine." Giving her a smile.

Jay sighed with some frustration than rolled her eyes at him. Martha came down, clacking the metal beneath her feet, above the Doctor and Jay. Martha rushed down beside them both, bending and putting her hands on her knees. "Doctor are you okay?" Martha asked feeling his head for bumps or bruises.

"Like I said, I am good." He started to say getting annoyed by them both repeating the same questions, but he hid it under a smile. Martha brushed her hand on his clothes. "Okay, that doesn't help at all, Martha Jones." The Doctor grinned at her. Martha grinned back, woah, did it just smelt like hormones, Martha's too?

"Well, it doesn't help when your a sweaty, Doctor." Martha arched her eyebrow.

"Okay than, Jay, why did you call?" The Doctor looked at her, hitting his hands together tom dust them off.

"I was wondering, if we were like cousins because I have kinda 10% of your DNA?" Jay asked, than blushed looking away.

"Well, I suppose. It's mostly like something else, I am not your cousin because it'll be too little of a relation; but it's there. Your related by DNA, not really much blood. Uhh, it kinda hard to explain actually." The Doctor looked around the room, as he was thinking of a good way to explain the situation to her.

"So we are kinda related?" Jay asked him.

"Yeah, but why did you ask?" The Doctor asked, turning to her and narrowing his eyes.

"Reasons..." Jay blushed a little more. The Doctor narrowed his eyes a bit more. Jay looked back. "You better not try to read my mind, Doctor. I will kill you." Jay growled with a smirk but an insane look in her eyes. The Doctor knew she wouldn't kill him, hopefully... So he did it anyways because he was curious.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about. Don't think about it. _Jay's thoughts were read by the Doctor. He wanted to know but when she didn't think it, it was hard to know. The Doctor seemed to be determined to know. _Doctor I will kill you right now, if you are reading my thoughts right now. _

The Doctor raised his eyebrows because of the thought. "I knew that you would read them!" Jay's yells echoed throughout the TARDIS. "I told you not to but you did!" She crossed her arm. The Doctor's smile got to her, but not like a flirt like he always is, it struck her like a lightening bolt of rage. "Get over here, Doctor!" Jay growled at him, getting up.

The Doctor smile faded quickly. He jumped up and started to get away from Jay. She seemed more steamed than usual. Martha stopped Jay before she could jump over him and tackle him to the ground. "Calm your horses! You can't even tell if he did read your mind, Jay." Martha tried to push her back.

"Oh no, I did." The Doctor waved his hand in a fashion that made Jay more mad, but than maybe it was a blush? No one could tell if the redness was anger or embarrassment. Martha sighed and let go of her grip on Jay. Jay rushed at him and grabbed him only to let them fall to the ground. "Oi! Jay stop!" The Doctor kinda growled, but failed and it came out like a mouse.

"Doctor! I told you to not to read my thoughts!" Jay was on top of him, sitting on his stomach. She grabbed the edges of his suit and kinda chocked his a bit by pulling him up to face her. "I told you not to!" Jay growled like a dog. The Doctor put his hands up in defense, even though he had none to protect himself.

"Well curiosity killed the cat!" The Doctor smiled as his breath started to run out.

"And satisfaction brought it back!" Jay smiled as she let go of the Doctor.

"So we're good now?" He asked, giving up and just laid on the floor until she got off him.

"Martha, do you got anything to get out too the Doctor?" Jay looked at her while a smile.

Martha tapped her chin. "Well, he did make me lose a couple of pairs of shoes." Martha pointed out to her. "I ruined my good shoes from running in them!" Martha pouted angrily and set her hands on her hips. Than she yawned slightly. "I'm still tired from yesterday." She said very tiredly and patted her mouth showing she was very sleep. "Torture him or something for me." She waved them off as she headed to the room.

"Thanks, Martha Jones!" The Doctor raised his head to look at her and said sarcastically. His head dropped down to the floor and looked at Jay. "What do you want?" He asked, trying to pride her.

"Well I am hungry." Jay patted her stomach. "I always wanted to go to a 50's dinner." Jay looked at him. "Buy me me food?" Jay looked at him with a smile. The Doctor looked at her with a bit of confusion. Jay looked back with a bigger smile. "Buy me food! Buy me food! Buy my food!" Jay hit his chest.

"I think your growing more insane than I could ever be." The Doctor winced at the hits on his chest. "And who would have thought I'll buy food for a Dalek!"

"Hey! I am a human too!"

"And a little bit of Time-lord."

"Plus some lizard, dog, bird, and cat." Jay winked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we going to get in trouble, Doctor?" Jay asked him, cocking her eyebrow at him. He shrugged slightly and added a slight nod. Jay sighed slightly with a low hum. "Can I at least get some food in my stomach before we start a crazy adventure like always?" Jay bit her bottom lip and looked at him with sadden eyes.

"We'll try?" The Doctor smiled but the words he said came out as a question. The Doctor and Jay both laughed until they set foot at the door of the old dinner. Apparently, it was in the middle of nowhere. The Doctor pushed open the door and looked around. "Howdy there partners!" The Doctor saluted to the (only) two people in the place, one a waitress the other a costumer.

The two people stared at them, but mostly the Doctor, with confusion. They glanced at eachother and looked at them again. "Howdy! How ya' doin'?" The waitress waved with a nod.

"Ah! The smell of fast-food in the desert air!" The Doctor said taking a seat over next to the costumer on his right, on his left was Jay. Jay smiled and rolled her eyes as she slouched on the counter.

"Hey are you British or something?" The blonde waitress asked him with a kind heart-filled smile.

"Something, that's for sure, definitely. " He glanced at Jay. "I was passing here and I got the fancy for a bowl of chili, and my companion a good ol' burger!" The Doctor put his hands behind his back and swerved in his seat. "I never got one in an american dinner before in 1962." He glanced at Jay to let her be aware of the date. 10 years off from the 50's which is the date she wanted to go. "I'm the Doctor by the way." He reached out for a hand shake.

"I'm Kasey and this is Jimmy Stalkingwolf." She looked at the big hair guy and shook the Doctor's hand. "I'll get you some food, what's your name?" Kasey asked Jay.

"I'm Jay, and-" She was cut off short by the Doctor.

"Oh!" The Doctor said surprised. He walked up to something in a display box. "Where did you get that?" He asked

"It's supposed to something from a star that crash. You know that Roswell thing over by New Mexico?" Kasey turned around and started making all the food she need to do. "My mom, who used to run this place, thought it would bring in the tourist." Kasey spoke, currently unaware that the Doctor was picking it up and messing with it. Jimmy stood behind him and watch closely. "Like they don't know a piece of junk when they see it."

The junk was shined on with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and it lit up. It made a noise that scared everyone. All the lights in the room started to burst because of the noise that was so high-pitched. The Doctor looked up at the lights as they all went black. The noise died out and it stopped glowing, the Doctor turn his attention to it.

"Doctor! Can you not? I asked you not to until I ate something!" Jay yelled at him, punching his arm, which really did hurt him.

"Oi! Sorry!" The Doctor shrugged at her.

"What did it just do, man?" Jimmy asked the Doctor.

"I'm afraid this isn't quite a piece of junk..." The Doctor trailed off. The sounds of a car engine rawred outside with a loud hum bugging Jay's ears, like they always do when she hears something, this was one thing she got from the Time-Lord. "This is something from a flying alien ship in New Mexico."

"Are you saying this thing really did come from a flying saucer?" Kasey studied it in her hand.

"Well, maybe, a flying saucer maybe. They were very popular in the 50's; but not bucks sort or anything." The Doctor shrugged.

"I told you, I told you something was going on around here..." Jimmy pointed out to Kasey.

"What do you mean?" Jay and the Doctor asked him at the same time looking kinda sideways with their heads.

"Jimmy works down at the broken K ranch. He said there's some space monster eating the cattle." Kasey replied, but looked at the Doctor for answers. "I told him it was a cougar..." She said as she served the Doctor a bowl full of chili and Jay a burger. Jay smiled and rubbed her hands together from the hunger she been through.

"No cougar could make those kind of tracks." Jimmy shook his head to disagree with her.

A noise behind them let them know a new person entered the dinner, the man was dresses just as well as the Doctor but in a black suit, not a blue. "Oh, well hello there." The Doctor said lowly to the man who entered the room slowly, the shadows drifted off him showing his face as he came closer to them.

"I'll take the ionic fusion now." He put his hand out for it.

"Come again?" Kasey asked scrunching up her face with confusion.

"He means the old piece of junk..." The Doctor whispered to her.

The man came closer to them, still his hand out. "No way! It doesn't belong to you!" She argued.

"It's not such a good idea to argue..." The Doctor whispered to her. He turned to the man with a smile. "Hello there! I'm the Doctor!" He said with a wide grin looking at the man with the dark shades that covered most of his face, and his eyes. You could see his eyebrows narrow.

"Give it to me." The man demanded.

"Didn't ya' hear what the lady said?" Jimmy put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's definitely NOT a good idea." The Doctor looked at his hand on the man.

The man pushed him back and sent him flying away by a couple of feet. He landed on his back , he slid some more and stop. Jay jumped out of the chair and it crashed to the ground. "Hey! You can't just shove someone like that!" Jay hissed at him, her eyes glowed a faint yellow but not enough for the man to see.

"He can actually." The Doctor looked at her worried. "Okay time to go!" He started to back up and everyone went out the door. Well. not Jay. "Jay! What are you doing?!" He yelled with fright as he shook his hands dramatically. "We gotta get going!" He yelled more like it would help.

"Go Doctor! Help them not me!" Jay pointed at the two people who stopped out the door. "I'll catch up!" She waved him off and turned back to the man. The Doctor actually obeyed and turned around and ran. "Okay, just you and me." Jay said growling slightly.

Her hands turned to the skin of a dog and had sharp claws. The man only pulled out something, like a stick. Jay walked closer and growled more louder, but before she could grab a breath. It poked her, but she only looked at it curiously. Than it hit like a bullet. Jay fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The Doctor watch in horror as the man started to call in for back-up.

"Doc! We gotta ditch!" Jimmy yelled at him. Kasey and Jimmy were in a car, well, jeep.

"We can't just leave her!" The Doctor pointed at Jay on the floor of the dinner.

"We'll come back to get her, but right now we gotta leave!" Kasey waved him to get in.

The Doctor stared at Jay, he turned dead serious. The man stared at him, putting his phone his pocket. "I'm coming to get you soon, Jay, just hold on..." The Doctor said to himself, or Jay like she could hear; which she did, her ears shifted slightly. She couldn't more, but she could hear. The room around her died around her with blackness.

_Hurry, Doctor..._ She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Jay awoke strapped to the table. Her hands were behind her back she shook her head to try and get some conciseness. Seemed a bit odd, but how long was she out? **_Very long time, Kasey, Jimmy, and I just got here, trying to find a way to save you._** Jay looked around and saw the Doctor and the two new friends. **_Sorry, failed; Oh well. Don't talk out loud, the general here is talking._ **She didn't notice, her hearing was all fuzzy. She looked at the man in green and had metals across his chest.

The man, whom was the general, stood in front of her talking to her. What was he saying? _**Well, he want to erase you memory of everything and use you as a weapon. I think it's a bit over going on what he's saying. The General wants to use you to invade Russia and more... Sorry,**_**_Jay._**The Doctor's thoughts going into her head can really show how he was saying his word like their emotions, although it wasn't stumping or going to fast and it's hard to hear._**  
><strong>_

Her hearing was slow to catch on, but it came back, only to hear that the Doctor and his new found friends were going to be apart of it as well. She didn't think she wanted a Doctor who lost 100 years worth of memories to be going on adventures with her. He would definitely start trying to read her mind again, but that's the last of her worries.

Her hearing came back just as the doors to this room were shut close. The Doctor, Kasey, and Jimmy were all struggling to get out of the straps they were in. Jay stayed motionless and silent. "Jay? Are you there?" The Doctor's voice interrupted her thoughts, well, she was listening to the people in her head screaming. "Say something." He asked her.

"I'm hungry." Jay's word even surprised her, but she stayed still.

"This is not the time, Jay. We have to get out of these!" The Doctor mumbled as he struggled.

"I've been free the whole time, I scratched the straps when I woke up. I was just dozed off, sorry." Jay said as she climbed off of the metal table.

"You've been free the whole time?" Kasey asked a bit red from anger.

"Yea', I just needed that guy that to leave. Do you think I wanna be knocked out again?" Jay asked her while helping the Doctor out of his straps. Her hands were still covered in fur and had it's claw. "Just hold up and stop struggling around that metal table, I'll get you next." Jay unstrapped the Doctor, he jumped up very fast.

"We gotta get out of here, before the gas does make us forget what we are doing." The Doctor started going along the wall, looking for a way out. Jay unstrapped Jimmy and Kasey. Jay walked behind the Doctor and saw him next to a vent. "Jay, help me pull this out." The Doctor started to find a grip on the metal. Jay frown and looked at it, yeah no. She kicked it inward and it crumbled up. It wasn't the strong type of metal at all. "Or you can do that..." The Doctor shrugged. He turned to everyone else. "Kasey! Jimmy! Jay, go through here!" He waved at them to get them over.

Jimmy entered first than Kasey, than Jay, and lastly the Doctor. "Doc! Where do we go?" Jimmy yelled at him.

"Don't call me 'Doc'!" The Doctor sighed and grumbled.

"Doc," Jay looked back at him with a nasty smirk, "where do we go?" Jay bit her tongue and grinned very, very widely.

The Doctor sighed some more and looked forward, which was Jay's, never mind. "Just go left!" The Doctor sighed more loudly. "Just followed the light."

"Doctor, they can't see it, I can barely even see it." Jay said going to the left. "Kasey, Jimmy, let the Doctor go first. He can see better." Jay told them and they followed.

"I'm fine back here." The Doctor shook his head.

"I'll kick you." Jay turned serious. The Doctor looked surprised. "Sorry, that slipped out. Some of the people in my head want you to," She turned pale and starting coughing. "cough-killyou-cough, cause they don't loke you that much, but that's only a small percent, like 3%." Jay started to blush and the Doctor past her, crawling.

"What are the other percents?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh," Jay started. "15% wanna run, 10% freeze in fear, 40% go on more fun, 28% hungry." Jay replied.

"And the 4%?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh, human stuff." She avoided the question.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor lead his group through an empty town, it was almost like a ghost town because it was just so empty. Kasey and Jimmy seemed way more interested in how Jay got her 'powers' as they say. The Doctor and Jay were annoyed with the constant questions coming their way while they walked with them both. The Doctor and Jay sighed at the same time, in sync as always, that's their talent.

"So are you guys related if you have his DNA?" Kasey's question got to Jay out of all her questions, although she's been ignoring them all, this one got to her. Jimmy liked her question and started nodding at it. Than he asked the same question again to her. "Are you two like cousins or something?" Kasey asked again repeating it, a little bit louder than last time.

"Maybe." Jay finally answered again. The Doctor looked at her with an arched eyebrow. She looked back at him, a little concerned too. "What, we can't really say anything since it's DNA and not by blood." Jay bit her bottom lip and looked at him, a little fearful now.

"So you aren't?" Jimmy asked.

"Oi Look a door that's wide opened! Let's got check it out!" The Doctor smiled and pointed at the door while heading towards it too. Jimmy ignored that he asked the question and no one answered correctly. Everyone followed him and went through the door. When the group's eyes were adjusted they saw a huge creator in the floor. "Isn't that just unusual?" The Doctor said a little low but curious.

"What is it?" Kasey asked walking closer to the giant hole in the middle of the room.

"What better way is there than to find out?" The Doctor smiled and sat on the edge. He turned back and looked at them all, mostly Jay. "Allons-y!" He waved them over. Jay smiled at him and the Doctor jumped into the hole. Jay and the rest soon followed behind him. They landed a bit off, but they weren't injured. The Doctor seemed to be already up and walking around. "Hm, these cave's weren't man-made, or natural..." The Doctor started to tap his chin and walk further into the tunnel.

"How can they be not man-made or natural, Doctor?" Jay asked walking up to him and crossing her hands. She looked around seeing most of the tunnel, kinda jagged like they were clawed at. The Doctor walked around the cave, going down deeper into the darkness.

"Well, let's go farther." The Doctor headed down, but he stopped quickly. "Does anyone have a match?" He asked everyone. Jimmy poked around in his pocket until he finally found one of the sticks. He handed it to the Doctor. "Ah-ha! Thank you, Jimmy!" The Doctor said, scratching the match on this side of his converse. It instantly lit up on the first stroke and laminated the room with the faint glow of the light.

"It's nothing, Doc." Jimmy walked behind him and Jay.

"Oh-don't call me that." The Doctor told him again, it was getting on his nerves pretty bad. The Doctor immediately stopped and looked over an edge. "Oh dear." He whispered, but the echo made it sound like he was talking very loudly. Everyone stared in shock at thing thing they saw, but what was it? "This here is the queen bug of the Viperox..." The Doctor explained to them all, a little above a whispered.

"What are those?" Kasey asked looking at purple crystals(?)...

"Those are eggs that the Queen Viperox laid. She can't transport an army because it's too large, instead of doing that. She lays eggs because it's easier. The eggs will grow the army while instead a planet's crust waiting till they're grown enough to invade." The Doctor looked around.

"Their going to invade the earth..?" Jay asked a little in fear.

"Yes, but I'm not going to let them..." The Doctor said lowly.

"But, their's millions of them. How are you going to do that?" Kasey asked walking a little closer to the edge, the rocks fell and made the slightest noise, but not enough to get noticed by anyone, or any anything. She started to back up a few feet from the edge, she seemed more curious than scared.

"We need to find a way, let me think..." The Doctor looked to the floor, showing he was thinking.

"That base had a bunch of stuff back their." Jay pointed out to him. "We could try to use one of those weapons there to get this cleared out."

"That's way too risky, Jay." The Doctor said bluntly. "But it might just work... We need to head back."


End file.
